The Girl Next Door
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: Life isn't always as it should be. At least, not for Emily Black. But what happens when she moves in next door to a certain ghost boy? And what if she gets closer to the truth than expected? Slight Rise of the Guardians crossover. Challenge up at the end! Slight spanish in here! Only rated on mild cursing! DxS! Warning: Sam has OC characteristics! No PP!
1. I have no idea what to name this chapter

Okay, so at first this was just my own little story I was writing for fun, but I for some odd reason decided to post it for you guys. Enjoy!

I do NOT AT ALL own Danny Phantom or ANY of it's characters! Nor do I own Rise of the Guardian's Pitch Black. He's only mentioned a few times, but it's up for debate whether or not he's actually IN the story. Probably will be in a flashback, but I make NO promises! I only own my dear, sweet, Emily Diablo Black. Or, Emma.

Emily POV

For once I can't have a normal life, can I? Once again the house has collapsed after another one of Dad's fights with the Guardian's and once again, I have to relocate. I want to join them, but I fear they won't except me because of their rivalry with my father. That, and father won't allow me to. "Why is this thing so damn heavy?" I complained as I rolled 3 suitcases along the rough pavement behind me. I stopped and readjusted my backpack , duffel bag, and messenger bag so that they wouldn't fall. I continued walking until I reached a giant sign that read **AMITY PARK**. The words were slightly curled giving it a more elegant look. Underneath in bold letter read, **The Most Haunted Place In America**. I smiled knowing I was going to like this place.

I pulled a small red camera out of the small satchel bag around my waist and grinned at the familiar sensation of the cool metal against my skin. I kneeled down and focused my camera so that it was completely focused on the giant sign with a perfect background and outline of the peaceful town behind it. Just as I was about to take the picture, a voice startled me out of my concentration and I dropped the camera, giving a small yelp as it felt on my foot. I quickly swiped it off the ground and glared at the person who made me drop my camera, not even caring that they couldn't see me. Having enhanced senses can do that for you.

"Hey, Sam, wait up will ya'?!" The voice called again. I felt my eyes start changing colors so that one eye was purple as the other was green. My eyes usually glow slightly, even when I'm _not _in ghost form, so I get used to the extra brightness and sensitivity of it.

I saw a girl with short raven black hair and I high ponytail stopping abruptly and turning so that she was looking at something – or some_one_- with an annoyed expression on her face. Next to her stood a boy who looked identical to the girl, except he had messy raven black hair and a grin that could make a girl melt in her shoes. "Come on Tuck! I actually _want _to make it to school today!" the boy yelled. His bangs were covering his face, so I could only see the scowl on his face.

Out of nowhere, an African American boy who looked to be the same age as the girl and boy, ran up panting. His head was covered with a red beret that accompanied his nerdy looking wire-framed glasses and technology visible in his pockets. A strange aura circled all 3 of them, though the girl and boy showed a slightly different one than the kid with the glasses. "Sorry…Sam…Danny." The boy apologized in-between pants. Come on, or we'll be late." The girl – who I guess was Sam – complained pulling the scrawny kid. The other boy –Danny I think- snickered at his friends antics as he walked faster to keep up a pace with them. I didn't notice much of him because of the position his hair was in, but as soon as he turned around, I noticed something about him that I wished I hadn't.

His eyes.

Those two soft blue orbs sent shivers down my spine. Good and bad. They filled things that would make Pariah Dark -and my own father nonetheless- cower in fear, yet feel so much sympathy toward him.

To anyone else all you see are the color of two entrancing orbs. But upon closer inspection you see a whole world that makes you feel sympathy towards him. Disappointment. Sadness. Happiness. Love. Anger. Intelligence. Fear. Pain. Guilt. All just swimming around. I'm about a good five to ten feet away from him, and I can see it all clear as day. Thanks to my ghost powers of course. He has a secret.

And I intend to figure it out.

* * *

Alright, so I didn't stop it here when I originally wrote it, but I still feel it's a good story, and I want to leave you with a cliffhanger. But, I'll make you a deal. It's 6:03 PM at the moment here in Detroit. If I get at least 15 good reviews, and 5 follows by 8:03, I'll post Chapter 2 tonight. 2 hours. 15 reviews. 5 follows. Your time. Starts. Now.


	2. Emily Diablo Black

**Emily Diablo Black**

**Age: **15

**Siblings:** None

**Hair Color: **Shoulder Length ; Cyan ; Black at the ends

**Eye Color: **Red** Height: **6'4"** Weight: **165 lbs.

**Skinny Vegetarian Meat-Eater ****Both**

**Friends: At First:** None **Later On:** Danny, Sam, Tucker, Danielle, Jazz

**Heritage (Family History): **Mom: Halfa ; Dad: Pitch Black (ROTG)

**Powers: **Halfa ; Nightmare; Vampire

**Standard Powers) **Enhanced Senses ; Ecto-manipulation; Ice Powers; Flight; Duplication; Invisibility; Intangibility

**Own Abilities) **Ghostly Wail; Ghost Flame; Electricity; Telekinesis; Mind Reading; Teleportation; Look Into Her Eyes and You See Your Worst Fear (Kind of like Fright Knight's sword, except with her piercing yes…Bad joke, I know)

**School: **(I Made Up Spellz Academy, Danny and Sam go there)

**Day School) **Casper High

**Night School) **Spellz Academy

**Style:**

**Human Form) **Black short-sleeved t-shirt w/purple plain long-sleeved shirt underneath; Knee length black shorts with see through purple silk skirt that ends mid-thigh; Black framed goggles w/ purple lens (cracked on right lens); White fingerless biker gloves; White ankle socks; Red combat boots; Black choker with neon green flame design; Purple satchel bag w/bat shaped clip to fasten it closed. Ken necklace engraved w/ 'Rewrite Your Destiny' (Ever After High); Black lipstick; Turquoise eye shadow

**Ghost Form) **Black tube top w/fishnet sleeves (tube top stops and shows her midsection); Black jeans that hug her waist and flare at the bottom w/white flame design and specks of neon green dotting the flame; Eyes glow purple and green (Right Eye: Purple Left Eye: Green); White combat boots; Original goggles, except reverse the colors and switch the side of the lens the crack is on; Black choker

**Notes:**

-When her Mom, Emma Watson, gave birth to Emily, she was stripped of her ghost half and instantly died

-After her Mom died, Pitch died and became immortal from dying in his sleep while having a dream about Emma

-Emily's eyes glow a bit during the daytime since she was born half ghost

-Her father despised her

-She sometimes helps Sandman, unknown to the other Guardians, at night using her purple powder to practice giving kids good dreams

-She feeds off of nightmares, the downside of being the Boogeyman's daughter

-She shares a schedule with Danny, Sam, and Tucker

-She's into Photography and Journalism

-Can read aura's and sense a person and their feelings due to her Mind Reading powers


	3. Meeting Emily

Emily's POV

I sighed in relief when I found the house I was looking for. Next door was a tall purple bricked building with a glowing neon sign above it that read **FentonWorks**. I stared in awe at the building and finally managed to shake myself out of my initial shock as I slowly turned the knob to my new home and pushed open the door. The door gave a loud moan as it was eased open and I was met by a dusty room with white walls and brown hard wood floor. I laid all my things down on the ground and pulled out a pair of combat boot styled rollerblades with purple wheels. "Time to get to school." I said to myself giving a knowing smile as I slipped on the skates and tied the laces. I stood up straight and gave my hair a quick stroke with a brush and pushed down my goggles so that they covered my eyes. My book bag gave an extra challenge as I heaved it onto my back and skated out the door and down the steps.

Once I was safely on the concrete, I made sure the coast was clear before using my telekinesis to close and lock the door. A purple glow covered it as it slid closed and I heard a loud _click _as it locked from the inside. I started my descent and took of blading through the town towards Casper High. I jumped up and started skating on the side of a building before jumping onto the roof of a market and skating on top of the flat surface roof of an apartment building. I laughed childishly as I felt the wind whipping through my hair and leaving a hollow sound in my ears. All I could feel and hear was the serenity of the wind in my hair and the slow thumping of my heart in my ribcage matching to the perfect melody of my laughing. I haven't had fun like this in years!

I suddenly screeched to a halt as a mixture of blue and magenta curled out of my mouth in a puff of smoke. _Oh no. _I thought to myself as I lifted my goggles back onto the top of my head and the black and lilac ring of light came onto my midsection and split into two, one going up, the other going down. In my place was a girl with two brilliantly colored eyes and snow white hair with blue at the ends and black streaks on top of those. I felt the breeze brush up against the top of my skin and the nice sensation of cold metal on my neck. But I didn't care. If anything it felt good. Felt good to use my powers for the first time in months. Ah freedom. I flew into the air and soared forward to where my ghost sense was guiding me. After about 5 useless minutes of trying to find the ghost, I was about to give up when I heard useless witty banter. Ah how I miss it.

"Puny whelp and whelpette. I will have your pelts on my wall!" I heard an echoey but firm and demanding town say. It sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it from? "1st of all: Ew!" Another familiar voice say. "And second of all, fat chance!" a once again familiar voice said. Female this time. Sandman doesn't talk and I don't have friends. I never heard mother's voice and Dad doesn't sound like that. So who is it? I flew to the sound of the arguing and almost fainted when I saw who was in the argument. "Skulker?" I asked a ghost in robotic armor with flaming green hair in disbelief. Said person –er, _ghost_- turned around and almost had the same reaction as me when he noticed me. "Nightmarica?" he asked in disbelief.

I smirked at his awed expression and frowned upon noticing the other two ghosts with us. A pure while aura encased them and I mentally sighed at not having to need to fight these two. A white aura. Protection. "Aw, Skulker! I thought _I _was your favorite prey!" I whined as Skulker turned to me scowling. "You are. I had to fix my suit three times in one day after one of our battles!" he protested and I smiled, but then frowned once more when a sly smile spread across his metal face. He brought out a rather large bazooka and pointed it at me saying, "And I've been waiting a long time to do this."

Just as he was about to fire, the other girl with white hair brought out a thermos and pointed it Skulker. Just as I was about to question her, she pressed a button on it and a blue light came out of it sucking up Skulker. She capped the thermos and both the boy and girl turned to me looking ready to fight. I know why too.

See, while most ghost have a white aura, or a red aura, or something like that, I'm special because I'm the first ghost/halfa to have a mixed aura. The left side of my aura is a midnight black, while my right side has a pure white aura. Black for evil, and white for protector. But, right in the middle, I have a blue aura. Alone. I gave a crooked nervous smile and waved goodbye. "Peace." I said as I disappeared in a puff of magenta smoke.

I appeared in a storage closet and turned invisible then intangible to phase through it. After making sure no one was looking, I dropped my invisibility to reveal m e in my human form. I stumbled a bit as I walked forward, but quickly recovered with only a major headache. Gotta love teleportation. '_Oh man, I am SO late!_' I thought, slightly panicking as I bladed down the hall to my locker. The numbers 230 were printed at the top and it was a pale green. I opened up my locker and pulled out my schedule and welcome folder. Pulling it out I read my first class. **English with… in…Room 306** was printed at the top, neatly typed with a crisp yet elegant font. I like it. I sat down on the floor and took of my rollerskates replacing them with my favorite combat boots, and rest my goggles on top of my head.

_I wonder who those two ghosts were, _I thought to myself as I walked down the long corridor trying to sense where 's English classroom would be. They're very different. I'm pretty sure that the girl has multiple auras, but that one corresponded with her form. They seemed absolutely harmless, but in my studies I've read about ghost who can mask their auras, or at the very least disguise it with a different one. But even though she seemed powerful, it looked as if she didn't know how to do that. _I have to be more careful next time. _I scolded myself as I finally reached room 306 for English.

I checked my black wristwatch and winced seeing I was 30 minutes late for class. I pushed open the large door and walked in blushing when all heads turned to the newbie. "Uh, hi. Sorry I'm late , I got a bit lost." I informed the overweight teacher. Not a complete lie. At some point I got distracted and my sensing abilities went haywire and sent me to the other side of the school. Then I spent about 10 minutes trying my find my way back to where I started. "Truly fine. Class, this is our new student Emily Di-" he started to introduce me, only for me to cut him off. "Please don't tell them that part of my name. I don't really enjoy it. No matter how gothic I am, I'm not that."

The bald man eyed me suspiciously but only nodded his head. "I'm sorry, class this is our new student Emily Black. She just transferred here from-" he started, but turned to me not knowing where I transferred from. "Uh, Lakeville Academy, then home-schooled, then Octavian Middle School, then home-schooled, then Aragon View High, then home-schooled, then here. Hopefully not leaving." I informed him. He just stared at me in shock as did the rest of the class with the exception of the three teens I saw earlier this morning.

"Um, could you please not stare? It's pretty rude." I snapped bringing them all out of their stupor. "Oh! I'm sorry. Please take a seat by ." the teacher apologized. I only nodded my head in response and looked over to see the girl Sam from earlier raising her hand and motioning from me to come sit down in the empty desk next to her without looking up from her notebook.

I passed a couple of desk before making it to my seat and sitting down. "Hi, I'm Emily." I introduced myself to her as I turned my head to look at her once I was sure that wasn't paying attention. She turned to look at me and I noticed something vaguely familiar about her aura. "I'm Samantha. But call me Sam or else you'll be hearing from my boot." The girl introduced herself to me registering to her black combat boots with purple soles. "I hear ya'. My friends either called me Emily or Em, or else they would never here the end of it." I said showing her my precious shoes.

"I like you Emily." She said smiling. I smiled back and turned my attention back to . "Today class, you will be in groups of 4 working on chapters 5 through 13 of your James Patterson novels. Your names will be on the board with who is in your group." The English teacher announced and I looked up at the board to see who I was pairing with. **Emily Black…Dash Baxter…Paulina Sanchez…Star Lain **were up on the board in a thick black marker and I searched for Sam's name to see who she was in a group with. **Sam Manson…Danny Fenton…Tucker Foley…Valerie Gray **were on the board under our names and I figure Danny and Tucker were the two boys Sam was talking with that morning.

I got up and saw a football jock with blonde hair sitting next to a girl with tan skin and long brown hair. Sitting next to the girl was another girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. That must be my group.

I pulled my sleeves down and made my way to the group of three while trying to block out all other noises because they were adding to the large headache teleporting gave me. It's more of a last minute attack kind of thing to retreat from a battle much like my Ghostly Wail. And all the same it drains me like a battery. "Uh, hi. My names Emily and I'll be working with you guys." I stated to the group as I sat down in front of them. _Time to bring out my all Dash charm _I heard Dash think as he sat closer to me. I was sitting crisscross and in front of the group with my book and notebook in front of me.

Sam's group was sitting next to us and I saw her look at us. "Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you have the face of an angel." The delusional jock said. I looked at Sam and knew she heard the question since she was in ear shot. I gagged and saw her giggle. "Did it hurt when you fell in the trash? Because you have the face of a dumpster." I said to Dash looking him straight in the eye. This time Sam full out laughed visibly confusing her partners. Dash seemed shocked by the comment but quickly regained his composure. _Let's try this again _he thought, not knowing I could hear him.

"I'd got to the end of the world for you." He tried again giving an idiotic grin that would have peps like Paulina falling head over heels for him. I'm not like Paulina though. "But would you stay there?" I shot back, smiling when I heard Sam laugh again, and when Dash scowled at me. **(A/N: Does anyone recognize that from Female Comebacks?)**

"Why you little!" he shouted throwing a swift punch in my direction, but I caught it in one hand easily and holding back from even trying while reading Chapter 6 in Mary, Mary by James Cross **(A/N: LOVE the Alex Cross series!)** for the notes we had to write. "Easy Dash. Violence is never the answer." I let go of his hand and kicked him in the stomach with a swift side kick meant for making someone lose their footing. "At least, not for me that is." I packed all my stuff in my bag ignoring the surprised looks everyone was giving me ready to go back to my seat and work alone.

As soon as I stood up I was face-to-face with Paulina and her eyes glaring daggers. "May I help you?" I asked icily, irritated with the world at the moment. She seemed stunned by just how cold my voice sounded but regained her composure. "Who do you think you are ? Turning down the hottest and most athletic boy in school? That's like saying you don't want to be like me!" she said, fury in her voice. "Your right." I started and she seemed relieved. I felt all eyes on us now, watching our argument. "I _don't _want to be like you."I finished, smirking when I heard everyone gasp, including the stunned Latina.

"But, but _everybody _wants to be like me!" she protested, her big eyes blazing. "Obviously not if I don't." I said and I turned around and walked back to my seat to work on my assignment alone.

* * *

I didn't get a chance to talk to Sam for the rest of class nor our few classes after, so I was pretty disappointed when lunch had rolled around and I still hadn't spotted my new friend. Sighing I made my way through the large cafeteria and spotted a dark corner with a single light above it with a round table large enough to comfortably fit four people. I smiled and sat at said table enjoying the dim light and nice table. I pulled out my lunch box which was a small tin with a cobweb design. It's enchanted. I's at the very least 5 feet deep.

I opened up my notebook for writing and took out my camera. I silently took a bite of my tofu sandwich while writing in my notebook using my free left hand. As I wrote about my first day here to keep track of everything, I heard footsteps approaching and the dragging of a chair. I looked up from my writing to see who had accompanied me. "Hey Emily, I hope you don't mind us joining you!" Sam said cheerily as she unpacked some fruit from her lunch tin. Sitting next to her was the boy with raven black hair and next to him was a boy wearing a red beret and glasses.

"Not at all. Mind introducing me to your friends?" I responded as I set down my sandwich and closed my journal. "Oh! Sorry, this is Danny-" the kid with the black hair gives a nice half smile while waving"-and this is Tucker." The kid wearing glasses put his PDA down on the table to wave and smile at me also. "Well hi! My names Emily Black. Just moved in from somewhere! After moving about 20 times you tend to forget!" I introduced smiling. "Tucker Foley, as in TF for To Fine!" Tucker told me as he scooted his chair closer. I got a mischievous grin and cocked one eyebrow as I rested my chin in my hand, my elbow propped up on the table.

"If you're so fine where's your girlfriend?" I asked growing cocky. He blushed at least 10 shades of red while Danny and Sam laughed. "So hey, what was that about when was about to say your middle name earlier? You said you didn't like it." Danny asked before taking a bite of his hamburger. "Um, hey Tucker , isn't that the new PDA didgitron 4000 that has the fault in it so that you can store up to twice the storage compartment you can find on computers?" I asked the techno-geek stalling. "Yeah, how'd you know?!" he asked staring at me in disbelief.

"I'm a bit of a tech-geek myself." I answered pulling a black version of Tucker's PDA out of my messenger bag. "Emily, you're stalling. What's so bad about your name?" Sam asked staring at me after she took a bite of her apple. "My middle name is Diablo. Spanish for devil." I answered looking down sadly at the table. I looked up tears glistening in my eyes. "Father named me that. I was never the child he wanted me to be. He always hated me, and after Mom died when I was 3 I had no one." Tears were now slowly spilling down my cheeks and I wiped them away staining my black fingerless biker gloves. "Sorry I asked." Danny apologized sounding guilty.

"Oh, no! It's fine! You were just curious that's all!" I quickly forgave him smiling. That seemed to cheer him up for I felt him feel relieved and saw a smile forming on his face. "Hey guys, what's your opinion on these two ghosts?" I asked the trio as I showed them a clear picture of the ghost I saw earlier today. I saw them all visibly tense up and thought I said something wrong. "Danny Phantom and Sam Spirit? They're the town heroes. They save people from ghost." Sam informed me.

"Wait, what?" I asked staring in disbelief at her. "Huh, let me guess, you think that all ghost are considered evil and that Phantom and Spirit are just trying to get on our good sides before turning on us all with a massive ghost invasion and taking over the world or something like that?" Danny asked exasperated. "Not at all! It's just that..." I trailed off and squinted at Danny and Sam. "Danny, Sam, could you stand up next to each other for me?" I asked them as I stood up myself and grabbed my camera off the table.

"Uh sure, why?" Danny asked as they got in the position I asked smiling. I clicked the button and saw the flash before putting down my camera. We all sat down and I looked at the picture of Danny and Sam next to the picture of Phantom and Spirit on my PDA. My eyes widened in realization and I looked up at the two teenagers in awe. "No way!" I said in disbelief. "What?" Tucker asked putting down his PDA for a moment. I honestly forgot he was there. I looked at Danny and Sam and my next words seemed to make them both freeze.

"You guys are Danny Phantom and Sam Spirit!"

* * *

Now you guys know how it feels when you give me cliffhangers! How will Danny and Sam react? Will Emily give away her secret? Will Tucker stop stealing my PDA? Find out next time on Total Drama Phantom! Oops, wrong card!

Anyways, do you think I kind of rushed into that having Emily find out there secret early? Tell me if you think so!

Read, Review, and Follow please! I accept flames with pleasure, but you don't have to give them!

Everything belongs to it's respective owner!

And yay me! This is my longest chapter ever! Hopefully I'll have longer though!


End file.
